Human Devil Emergence
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: AU. Takurou and Igenous have been together for a while now and are continuing their search for the love angels. Things begin to change as they form a friendship and this leads to another event, Takurou's awaking as one of the legendary devils.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own wedding peach. This story takes place in an alternate universe and this is my first so don't go to hard on me. Hope you all enjoy.

Human Devil Emergence

The night was quiet and seemed rather peaceful at first but the peacefulness was soon broken by the arrival of dark clouds overhead and the screams of a young boy. The noise awoke the sleeping devil that had taken hold of his body and he appeared in front of him and looked over him. The red head devil narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on with his host Takurou. His hand reached over and touched his forehead and saw into his thoughts.

Takurou was the boy that almost everyone looked down upon even when he was growing up. The gray haired young man was wandering around near the water way that was in him home town but suddenly a strange feeling overcame him and the screams came again. He was forced to his knees from the sudden pain and shouted out for someone to help him. Igneous had seen enough and started to shake the boy, waking him from his slumber. The young man woke up startled and looked up to see the familiar face of the one he had a contract with. "Igneous? What's going on?"

"That was just what I was going to ask you Takurou." His face showed some concern for the boy as he pulled back and waited for an explanation. The human boy reached over to his table and picked up his glasses and sat up looking at his hands, his eyes still not calm from his experiences from his dreams. "I'm not sure, this is the third time this week I've had these dreams and I'm not sure what they mean." His vision looked to the clock and his eyes widened as he noticed he had woken up late. "Ahh not again! I'm going to be late!"

Takurou jumped up from his bed and began to run over to his closet nearly knocking his concerned partner to the ground. He then pulled out his school clothes and quickly changed nearly tripping as he tried to put his socks on. He grabbed his school books and headed out the door rushing down the street. The school bells were ringing just as he got to the classroom door. When the door opened everyone turned to see Takurou and he laughed nervously as he took his seat.

The teacher walked in a few moments later with a young girl by his side. She stood in front of everyone in school uniform with a bright smile on her face. Her black hair was had a few bangs coming in front of her face her eyes were a coal color. Takurou's gaze was focused on her and he had a strange feeling that he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn't figure out where. "Good morning everyone. Today we have a new student joining us. I would like to introduce you all to Miss Kioko Nakamura."

The young woman bowed responding in the usual sense and waited for the teacher to tell her where she would be sitting and it so happened that it was next to Takurou. The boy's face flushed slightly but he quickly turned his attention back at his book. Most of the day went by rather quickly and it was normal routine. Takurou found a nice play to relax under the trees and began to have his lunch when he was interrupted by Igneous. "Takurou don't forget our contract, you must fine the love angels." The young boy sighed as he fixed his glasses and muttered, "I know already. You tell me this every day but right now I have other things to think about aside looking for the stupid love angels."

He quietly picked up his things and began to walk away again only to be spotted by Momoko and her two friends Yuri and Hinagiku. "Takurou seems a bit down, what you think is wrong with him?" Yuri questioned.

"Now that you mention it he has been a bit strange lately." Hinagiku added as she looked over at her childhood friend. Momoko nodded in agreement as she thought back to all the weird things he has done in the past few days, including his enhanced abilities in gym class. "And if that wasn't enough now there is this new girl, there is just something strange about her."

One of the gym classes was taking place around the same time and the new student known as Kioko was taking part. She looked up at the bars and smiled when she knew it was her turn to try to flip. A strong feeling surrounded the area and the feeling reached Igneous who came out from Takurou when there was no one around. The young boy looked up at him with a questioned expression. "What is it?"

The devil of fire didn't say anything at first but he felt something strong through his body. It was as though his blood was boiling by the feeling coming from the new arrival. He watched as she easy did the flip around the bars as he allowed Takurou to do several times before. The devils eyes narrowed and his mind began to race. 'What exactly is this girl and why does she make me feel so strangely?' His eyes widened as she looked over in his direction and he felt what appeared to be a similar wave of evil as his own.

Takurou looked over at the girl and was rather confused about Igneous's reaction to her. He then turned his attention to the devil and waved his hand in front of his face. "Igneous? Hello… earth to Igneous…" When he finally snapped out of his thoughts Kioko was gone and looked down to find a confused Takurou. "What is the matter with you today Igneous?"

"Looks like both of us have these puzzles to solve. There is something extraordinary about that girl and for some reason it makes me feel strange." Without much warning Igneous turned back into the dark energy and entered Takurou's body falling back into a deep slumber.

The young gray haired boy sighed as he once again went on the move spotting Momoko and her friends. He slightly blushed as he approached and tried to keep calm. The pink haired girl approached first with a big smile on her face. "Hello Takurou.." The young man didn't respond right away and broke a small smile on his face. "Hello Momoko, sorry I can't stick around and talk today." He then took off toward the school building trying to fight back his bad feeling of brushing her off like that. Hinagiku still felt that there was something strange going on with him and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Later that day Takurou was on the computer as usual doing some research and of course staring at pictures of his crush Momoko. 'Oh Momoko, what am I going to do?' He thought to himself. In that instant a circle of flames appeared in his bedroom and Igneous appeared looking right at him. "What are you doing?"

"You told me earlier that you were curious about that new girl from school and you said that she made you feel strange. In fact when I first met eyes with her it gave me an eerie feeling as well so I decided to look into it and I think I found something that might explain some of this." He turned around and clicked on a few links on a news page he had come across in his research. "This girl is practically unknown but she has been acknowledged for her great physical ability but that's not the surprising part." He pointed to screen and continued to read. "It seems that investigators believe that she might be linked with some strange incidents from her old home town and this is what struck me the most, the ones who are attacked fall into a coma."

Igneous narrowed his eyes as he let the information sink in and then something came to him, "No, it just can't be possible. Could this girl be one of the legendary Akuma?" 

Takurou blinked a few times and spun around in his chair to face him. He noticed the change in Igneous's behavior and could tell that this new discovery shocked him. He then looked rather curious and asked, "Legendary Akuma? Who are they?"

"There were rumors that there were a small group of Akuma were born into a human form and contained a great deal of evil energy. I never put much believe into the idea of these legendary Akuma since I thought it impossible for a human to be able to control such powers, however now things are different. These beings were thought to be the strongest among our kind and could kill any devil that stood in their path. However no one has been able to prove the existence of these beings and it's not known how many actually exist or what their goals are."

Takurou looked rather surprised and thought back to his dreams which made him wonder if he was dreaming of one of these strong devils. He shook his head in an effort to shake off the thought and let out a sigh. Igneous turned his attention to the boy and noticed right away that we were fatigued. Despite the fact that he was a devil he had always felt a strong connection with Takurou and wanted to do what he could for him. Takurou looked back at him and bravely smiled standing up. "Don't worry too much about this Igneous, I'm sure it won't be much trouble for us but in the mean while I think I'll get some rest and you should too."

He changed his cloths in the dark and placed them all in a pile by his closet before lying down in bed. His glasses now laid on the nightstand and soon he drifted off to sleep. Igneous looked at him for a quick moment and then went back outside to look up into the sky letting out a sigh. "Everything about this situation makes me feel very uneasy. I have to find the love angels quicker or the appearance of these legendary Akuma could mean my destruction."

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

As the night slowly passed Takurou was thrown into another one of his dreams. He seemed to be running, tears running down his face and blood covered his hands. An image of a wounded Igneous appeared in his dream and he tried to reach him but vanished, falling to the ground as pink sparks. "IGNEOUS!!!" Takurou's eyes widened as he watched the devil he had become close with die before him. The surroundings began to change, appearing as a dark pit. The gray haired boy screamed as she seemed to be falling into the endless darkness. As he fell the darkness waves came closer entering his body but before he could go any further he snapped up from his bed sweating and panting heavily. His raised his hand to his face and trembled in complete fear. The young boy's gaze went around the room and muttered, "Igneous, you there?" At first there was no response from the fire devil and this only worried Takurou more. He jumped up from his bed and looked out his window and was relieved to see him standing on the porch.

Takurou made his way over to the door and opened it, getting the attention of Igneous. "What are you doing up? You won't be able to carry out your…" Just as the devil turned around he saw a frightened expression in his eyes and then he realized that he must have had that dream again. "What happened this time?"

Takurou leaned up against the house for support and looked down at his hands. "My hands were covered in blood and I was trying to escape from something. As I was trying I was sucked into this dark void and some strange power was coming over me." The boys trembling continued again as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Why is this happening to me?"

Igneous came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassured look. "Takurou, dreams are just that, dreams. I wouldn't put much thought in it." In his other hand a glass appeared with a concoction that looked a lot like tea but smelled a whole lot worse. The human boy covered his nose and looked at Igneous with a 'what is that horrible stuff' expression. The akuma smiled and handed it to him. "This should help you rest easier, Takurou. It may appear and smell like poison but I can assure it works, it so happens its been in my tribe for a long time and I can tell you it works."

The gray hair boy looked at the drink for a few moments but then took it without much hesitation and gulped it down, starting to feel the effects of it right away. His body became very heavy and he fell forward into the arms of his devil partner. Igneous picked him up and brought him back to his bed and placed him down carefully. His dark eyes shook as he looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror and he wondered what exactly was happening to him. 'This human world seems to be having a strange effect on me, or could it just be my connection with Takurou?' He shook his head trying to chase off the feelings of love that crept into his mind and he vanished in a swirl of fire.

Soon the sun was coming up and the light poured in from the windows, making the young boy stir. He opened his eyes and put on his glasses, looking at the clock he was relieved to be on time for the first time in a while. Takurou climbed out of bed and changed into his school cloths and was about to leave the room when a circle of flame formed and Igneous appeared in front of him. Takurou blinked a few times as he noticed that the fire devils eyes were a bit colder then they were yesterday. "Igneous?" He said nothing as he infiltrated the young boy's body again, causing him to let out a painful cry. He sighed as he recovered and head out the door only to run into his childhood friend Hinagiku.

"Good morning Takurou." She uttered as she walked up to his front gate. He smiled at her and returned the greeting. The two childhood friends decided to walk to school together and as the green haired girl looked over her friend she noticed there was something different about him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. As they approached the school Yuri and Momoko spotted the two of them together and had that, 'those two are really in love' look on their faces.

Takurou looked up ahead and saw Momoko and Yuri and his eyes widened a bit. 'Momoko, you look as lovely as ever but what am I going to do.. I can't tell Igneous that she is a love angel.' He broke a small smile and waved at her before heading toward the school building. Hinagiku watched as he walked off and she had a concerned expression on her face. "There is really something going on with him… I really wish I knew that it is."

"This calls for an investigation." Yuri exclaimed. The other two girls nodded as hey headed to their classroom. The school periods went like any other, without much excitement and soon everyone started to head home. The three girls changed into spy outfits and followed Takurou around.

Around the same time another devil had appeared in the human world. On his face he had two purple strikes on his cheeks and a symbol of the moon shown on his forehead. His eyes were an enchanting gold that seemed to have the strange ability to draw you in. This unknown devil had unmanaged silver hair that was in a messy bun and a staff with a purple stone was held him his right had. A dark blue cap was draped over his armor clad form. He floated up in the air and narrowed his eyes, "I feel a strong love wave… how disgusting…" As he looked for the source of the love way he spotted Momoko and the others and the site of them turned his stomach. The devils eyes narrowed as he allowed darkness to cover the land causing the girls to get on their guard.

A small smirk appeared on the devils face as he ran into Takurou first. The young boy took a few steps back as he was in the presence of this devil, getting a flash back to his dream. The silver haired devil pointed his staff at him, "Fill yourself with darkness and hatred human… help me destroy the love of this world." The darkness surrounded him and threatened to enter his form. Takurou cried out in pain as he felt the hate over come him turning him into a puppet for the devils.

Just then a familiar sound was heard as Angel Daisy carried out her attack with her piece of the saint something four and forced the devil back. Jama-P floated near Peach who had just arrived on the scene with Lily. "That's Kisho of the Luna tribe." The bells began to ring as our focus remains on the pink haired angel. "The leaves change to a faint crimson, on this find day of love people go for a nice relaxing walk in the sun, for you to mislead a student from his studies, I can't forgive you! I am the love angel, I am wedding peach and I'm extremely angry with you." She stated in her usual fierce tone.

Before they could battle the devil they had to restore Takurou to his normal self. His eyes were dark and filled with hate for the three of them. The power of darkness swirled around him and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Time for me to finish you love angels." He sent a large ball of dark energy in the angels' direction trapping them inside.

Peach wasn't going to give up easy as she pulled out her wand, "Lovely Operation Tempete!" A powerful love wave flew toward him trying to drive out the darkness that was inside him. As if he was being summoned Igneous appeared only to see the devil that hailed under the moon. Kisho smirked as he felt the arrival of Igneous but didn't pay him too much mind. At the moment his only concern was defeating the love angels and obtaining the saint something four. Takurou screamed in pain as the two forces were battling inside him for control. A few moments later it had appeared that Takurou had been freed of the evil energy and was nearly rendered unconscious from his ordeal.

Kisho narrowed his eyes and huffed, continuing his battle with the love angels. The three of them were slowly being crushed by the evil energy the devil was throwing at them. His wicked laugh echoed in his domain as he had a rather sadist expression written on his face. "Now hand over the saint something four!"

All seemed like it was going according to plan but then Limone appeared from the skies "We will never hand over them over to you devils." In that brief moment the three love angels were able to get themselves out of the trap and stood by as they watched the battle above them between the two fighters. Their weapons clashed fiercely but neither one was giving up much ground. The Luna devil growled as he flew back, glaring at the love angels. "This is far from over, I will return." It seemed strange for him to retreat when it was clear he could have done a lot more damage but it was apparent the harm had already been done.

Before anyone could move a muscle, Igneous stepped in floating down in front of Takurou. He placed his hand over him surrounding him in his dark energy and lifted him off the ground and caught him in one arm. The love angels tried to catch him but he had vanished in a swirl of fire. Hinagiku crashed down to her knees and began to cry shouting out, "TAKUROU!" into the lonely night.

The young boy wasn't fairing well and Igneous knew it. He laid him in his bed and placed his hand over his forehead feeling that he was burning up. The dark energy that he had come into contact with almost did him in. The fire devil narrowed his eyes slightly as he drew out the power and mixed it with his own, sparing Takurou the fate of becoming a weapon for the devils. He placed a cool towel over his head and sat there looking after him. As he sat there thinking he had an ominous feeling about the sudden appearance of Kisho. "If Queen Raindevilla sent Kisho, things must be getting worse, I must find the love angels and obtain the saint something four before it's too late."

**To be continued…**


End file.
